Tear you to pieces and rip you apart
by Skovko
Summary: Dean and Seth practically grew up as brothers when Seth's family took Dean in after his family threw him out. During high school they were both in love with the same woman and she would use their feelings against them and make them fight constantly. What happens when the same woman walks into WWE many years later? They're adults now but can they all leave the past in the past?
1. The past walks in

Roman, Seth and Dean had been in the middle of a conversation. Seth and Roman were still talking but Dean had zoned out. His attention was somewhere else. On someone else. A face he hadn't seen in years and never thought he'd see again.

"Seth," he said lowly.

Seth didn't hear him and continued talking.

"Seth," Dean raised his voice a bit.  
"What?" Seth felt annoyed to be interrupted.  
"It's Gloria," Dean said.  
"What? Where?" Seth snapped his head around.

And there she was. Her mahogany red hair hadn't gotten a touch of grey and her deep green eyes still had a dangerous way of drilling right into people's souls. Gloria Jeckles. One hell of a woman both Seth and Dean had been in love with. Also one hell of a woman that had broken their hearts multiple times.

"What the fuck is that whore doing here?" Seth hissed.  
"I don't know but she's coming over," Dean said.

Roman watched his two friends almost acting like school boys. Never once had any of them told him about a Gloria, but with the way they were acting, clearly she wasn't just a casual high school friend. She was so much more. He watched the red haired woman walk over to them. She looked just as nervous as his friends were acting. Her focus was on them and she didn't notice Roman stare at her. She was a beautiful woman for sure. He just wasn't sure her personality matched her look.

"Hi guys," she looked anxious as she stopped and talked to them. "Long time, no see."  
"Not long enough," Seth said.  
"I deserved that," she said.  
"That and so much more," he continued.  
"Seth? Seriously?" Roman looked at his friend.

For the first time she achknowledged Roman. Her eyes seemed to swallow him whole and he lost his words. He wanted to greet her but nothing came out.

"Is there somewhere we can go and talk?" She looked back at Seth and Dean.  
"Roman's our friend. Anything you got to say to us, you can say in front of him," Dean said.  
"Fair enough," she cleared her throat. "I just wanna say that I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry?" Seth let out a cold laugh.  
"I put you guys through a lot of shit back in the days and you didn't deserve it," she said.  
"Here comes the excuses," Seth said.  
"No, no excuses. Nothing rectifies how I treated you. But I am sorry. I hope we can put the past behind us now that I work here," she said.  
"You work here?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, backstage runner so we're bound to bump into each other every once in a while," she answered. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I don't ask for forgiveness but I really am sorry."

She tried with a weak smile before walking away again.

"That fucking whore! If she thinks she can just walk in here like everything's fine..." Seth sneered.  
"Seth, relax. It was years ago. We were all so young," Dean said.  
"Really? Do I need to remind you of all the times she screwed you over?" Seth stared at Dean. "She fucked with us both, Dean. With our minds and our hearts."  
"I know, I know," Dean sighed.  
"Can I ask?" Roman looked confused.  
"Locker room," Dean answered.

They walked to the locker room, away from any eyes or ears that might be lingering around for a good story. It was their story, their past, and they weren't gonna let anyone but Roman in.

"You know we grew up together," Dean said.  
"Yeah," Roman said.  
"We went to school with Gloria," Dean continued.  
"We were both in love with her. She knew and she used it against us," Seth said.  
"Used it?" Roman asked.  
"She would constantly jump between us. Whenever she was with Seth, she would crawl into my bed and he'd get angry and jealous," Dean explained. "And vice versa."  
"It was like she found joy in hurting us and watching us fight each other over her," Seth said. "And we danced after her pipe every fucking time."

Roman watched his two friends. There was a lot of unsolved emotions in this, that was for sure.

"But you were basically kids," he said.  
"Meaning?" Seth stared at him.  
"You've grown up now and so has she. She apologized. Maybe it's time to move on," Roman said.  
"Fuck you, Roman! You weren't there! You don't know how she treated us!" Seth yelled.  
"No, but I'm here now and I know what I just saw out there," he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the door. "She was sorry and she meant it. Maybe give her the benefit of doubt."  
"I don't owe her shit!" Seth yelled.

He jumped up and kicked the trash can across the room.

"Maybe Roman's right," Dean said.  
"Not you too!" Seth sneered.  
"It's been years, Seth. We can't hold a grudge all of our lives," Dean said.  
"Just give her one chance," Roman said.  
"Fine, fine," Seth held up his hands. "One chance for her to fuck us up again and you know she will. But I'll be a good boy for now."  
"Great," Roman stood up with a smile. "Now I'll go fetch us some water."

He left the locker room. Sure he was going to get water but he also wanted to find her. Seth needed to get out of his high school head and see that the grown woman he had met today was nothing like back then. Maybe Roman could help both of them heal whatever parts of their hearts that might still be broken because of this woman.

"Roman, right?" She asked.

He looked up, surprised to find her there with a case of water in her hands. He had been looking for her but she had found him.

"Can I have three waters?" He asked.  
"Of course," she answered.

She got them out of the plastic and handed them to him.

"Anything else?" She asked.  
"Come out with us tonight," he said.  
"No offence because you seem like a great guy but I don't think going out with you is the best idea," she said.  
"That's why I said us and not me," he chuckled. "Me, Seth and Dean."  
"They don't wanna see me," she said.  
"Sure they do," he lied. "We just talked about it and agreed on asking you out with us tonight to clear the air and start over."  
"Really? Well, if they want me to, then sure, let's go," she said.  
"Great. I'm closing against Braun tonight and they're up earlier so they'll go ahead and grab us a table but if you're up for it, you and I can go there together. Wait for me after the show?" He asked.  
"That sounds like a plan," she said. "Now I really gotta run before someone dehydrates."

He watched her run away, taking in her ass in those black jeans as she disappeared down the hall. With a grin on his face, he walked back to the locker room. He didn't tell Seth and Dean what he had done. He didn't want to give them a chance to back out. They were gonna be surprised when he showed up with her later on.


	2. Drink for forgiveness

Gloria waited close to the locker room that night for Roman to be done. He was one big smile when he saw her. She was still in black jeans and a black tee. He had gotten back in his dark blue jeans and a black tee as well.

"Ready to go?" He asked.  
"Nervous," she admitted.  
"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand if you want me to," he joked.

They took his car. Technically he shared it with Seth and Dean but they had chosen to walk earlier. He was gonna be the designated driver for the night.

"So you knew Seth and Dean back in the days," he tried with a soft opener.  
"If you wanna know something, just ask. I know they told you about me," she said.  
"Surprisingly I've never heard about you until today, but damn, have I heard a lot this evening though," he said. "You're quite the heartbreaker."  
"I used to be," she sighed.  
"And now?" He asked.  
"Now I'm just a woman trying to do right in life," she answered.  
"What better time to start than tonight?" He pulled into the parking lot. "We're here."

She was nervous as they walked from the car to the bar. He almost considered actually taking her hand like he had joked with. Seth and Dean made big eyes when Roman walked up to the table with Gloria.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Seth yelled.  
"You said they knew," she looked at Roman.  
"I lied," Roman said. "But please stay. You all need to clear the air."

Seth's face was red with anger but before he could throw any insult at her, Dean placed a hand on his upper arm.

"It's alright, Seth. Roman's right. Let's have a nice evening together," he said.  
"Fine!" Seth threw up his hands. "I'm getting us something to drink."  
"Water for me," Roman said.

Seth moved away from the table. Dean and Gloria looked at each other but no one really knew exactly what to say.

"So how have you been?" Dean finally asked.  
"Okay. And you?" She asked.  
"Living my dream so I don't complain," he answered.  
"That's good. You deserve it," she said.

Roman smiled. So far it was going okay even though it was baby steps. The mood was broken when Seth returned with a glass of water for Roman, a bottle of tequila and three shots glasses.

"You still remember how to swallow?" He stared at Gloria.  
"Seth!" Dean snickered at Seth's choice of words.  
"I don't drink anymore," she said.  
"Really?" Seth looked surprised. "Remember when you raided your father's liquor cabinet? Fuck, we got drunk."  
"How can I forget? He got so pissed off," she said.  
"Wouldn't any father?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, but he..." She stopped herself. "You're right. Any father would."

Seth sat down and filled all three shots glasses. He pushed one over to Dean and one across the table to her.

"Well, fuck it. If you wanna get back on our good side, you party with us tonight," he said.  
"Seth, come on," Roman said. "She doesn't..."

He didn't get to finish the sentence because she grabbed the shot and downed the tequila. She placed the glass back down on the table and looked at Seth as if she was awaiting approval or maybe orders.

"Good girl," he filled her glass again. "I see you haven't lost your touch."

Roman watched as she downed every shot Seth handed to her. Not once did she complain or try to say no. He felt sad watching a woman trying so hard to be forgiven that she would do something like that. It didn't stop until she leaned into him dead drunk, falling asleep against him.

"Okay, time to leave," he said.  
"The bottle is empty anyway," Seth said.  
"Was this really necessary?" Roman lifted her up.  
"No, but it was fun," Seth grinned.

Roman drove them back to the hotel with Seth in the passenger seat and Dean on the back seat with Gloria. She didn't wake up and Roman once again had to carry her inside the hotel and into the elevator.

"Do we even know her room number?" Dean asked.  
"Fuck!" Roman mumbled. "Look in her purse."

Dean opened her purse and found her keycard.

"306," he said.

Seth hit the button for the third floor. Soon they arrived and Dean went to unlock the door while Roman carried her inside. He put her down gently on the bed and took a few steps back. He was about to turn around and leave when Seth moved up on the bed.

"Dean, help me out," he said.

Dean ran a hand over his head nervously but one look from Seth and he moved over to the bed as well. Seth started opening her jeans while Dean started pushing her tee up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roman asked.  
"She won't mind. She's fucked us both many times before," Seth said.  
"Get off!" Roman yelled.

He grabbed Seth and yanked him off the bed. Dean quickly jumped off too, looking like he didn't know which side to take. Roman pushed Seth towards the door and out of it. Dean followed behind like a lost puppy. Roman closed the door and double checked that it was locked so he wouldn't have to worry about his friends going back in there.

"Roman," Dean said lowly.  
"Shut up!" Roman growled. "Go to our fucking room now!"

He was almost dripping with rage inside the elevator as they rode up to the fifth floor. None of them spoke until they were inside their room.

"I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of it, Roman," Seth kicked off his shoes. "Gloria's a whore and she always enjoyed fucking the both of us."  
"Not at the same time though," Dean said.  
"There's a first time for everything. Or there would have been if Roman hadn't killed the fun," Seth said. "I'm taking a shower."

He slammed the bathroom door before Roman could say anything. Instead Roman stared at Dean who sat down on one of the beds.

"He's right," Dean fiddled with the hem of his tee to avoid Roman's eyes. "We've both fucked her countless times."  
"When she was awake!" Roman yelled. "What you were about to do down there was rape, Dean. Rape! You let that sink in for a second."

Dean let out a loud sob and looked up at Roman.

"I would never..." He started.  
"You were about to," Roman sat down next to him. "What is it about Seth that always makes you do what he says? I know you. You wouldn't have done that on your own."  
"I owe him everything. When my family threw me out, his family took me in. They didn't treat me like Seth's weird friend. They treated me like a second son. Seth treated me like his brother," Dean said.  
"That still doesn't make it right," Roman patted Dean's shoulder. "You're your own man. You get to do what you want in life. And you know what happened down there should never have happened."  
"I know," Dean cried. "Fuck!"

Roman placed an arm around Dean's shoulders and pulled him close.

"I get there's a lot of issues between the three of you. A whole past I don't know about. But two wrongs don't make a right," he said.  
"Do I tell her what we almost did?" Dean asked.  
"That's up to you and your conscience," Roman answered.  
"I used to love her. I fucking beat up Seth because of her several times. He beat me up too," Dean said.  
"I know," Roman sighed. "But things change. You both changed and she changed. You don't have to become friends but you can't do what you did tonight. Not to her or anyone else for that matter."


	3. Her past

Gloria had woken up alone in her bed. Her head was pounding and the last thing she remembered was sitting in a bar downing shots of tequila. She had felt like she owed it to Seth to do what he said. She hadn't had a drink in years so it had quickly gone to her head.

"Fuck!" She mumbled.

She ran a hand down her stomach and raised her head when she found her jeans opened. They were still on her though. Had she tried getting them off when she came home and simply given up? She had no memory of even getting home.

It took almost two hours before she started feeling like she could get through the day. First she had downed a bottle of water and taken some aspirins. Then a long shower had been added before finally going downstairs to get some breakfast from the hotel's restaurant. Yoghurt and fruit. That was all her stomach could handle. And a whole lot of coffee.

She was feeling well and acting professional when she finally came to work that evening. She was running around in black jeans and a black tee again. The script for Finn and Bobby had been changed last minute so she was running down to hand it to them. On her way back, she stopped when she heard Seth and Dean's voices coming from a room. The door was ajar, and against her better judgement, she snuck up and listened in on their conversation.

"We should tell her about last night," Dean said.  
"Fuck, no!" Seth shut him down.  
"Roman says it's the right thing to do," Dean said.  
"What the fuck does he know?" Seth asked.  
"You know he's right," Dean said.

She felt kind of nervous. She had no idea what had happened last night or what they were referring to.

"What Roman doesn't know won't hurt him," Seth said. "And I got an idea."  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"I don't buy for one second that she's changed. She's here to hurt us again. She's just waiting to strike. So let's play her game. Let's be friendly and make her believe everything's fine," Seth said.  
"And then what?" Dean asked.

She finally had a five minutes break half an hour later and she walked outside. She needed the fresh air badly. She walked around the building to be alone but apparently someone else had that same idea before her. She almost walked straight into Roman.

"Fancy meeting you out here," he said.  
"Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be out here," she said.  
"Don't apologize. I don't mind sharing my spot with you," he tilted his head. "You don't look too happy."  
"Tired," she shrugged. "What happened last night?"  
"What do you remember?" He asked.  
"Stop it, Roman. Don't lie. If you don't wanna tell me, at least be honest about it. I overheard Dean saying to Seth they should tell me what happened but we both know they never will," she looked at him beggingly. "So I'm asking you, what happened last night?"

He took a deep breath and told her. He knew it should have been Dean and Seth that owned up to what they almost did but he couldn't lie to her or deny her the truth. She didn't get angry as expected. Instead she just looked sad and nodded.

"I deserved that," she said.  
"What? No woman deserves that no matter what she did," he said.  
"I messed with their heads so badly. No wonder they can't tell things apart. They probably thought I wanted it," she said.  
"Stop it!" He pulled her in for a hug. "Please, stop."

For around a minute they stood in silence with their arms around each other. She still didn't cry though. He knew she was holding it in on purpose. He finally broke the hug and smiled at her.

"Can I take you out for a bite to eat after the show? Just the two of us," he said.  
"You don't wanna get involved with me, Roman," she said.  
"Why don't you let me make that decision?" He asked.  
"Even after you know how much I fucked over your two best friends?" She asked.  
"I don't think you're still that young girl breaking hearts," he answered. "So what do you say?"  
"How about I run out and buy some burgers and we can eat in the park across from the hotel? What's your favourite?" She asked.  
"Bacon cheese," he grinned. "And I'll see you there."

She was already waiting on the first bench when he entered the park that evening. He sat down and she handed him a bacon cheese burger along with a soda. For a while they sat there while eating and small talking. He waited for them both to finish their food before diving into what he wanted to know.

"What happened back then?" He asked. "I know what they said. They were both in love with you and would fight over you while you would jump between them."  
"That's true," she said.  
"Were you in love with them too?" He asked.  
"I cared for them. A lot," she answered. "Dean more than Seth. For some reason I always pictured Dean and I remaining friends throughout our lives while Seth disappeared into the back of my mind. I should have known better. They were brothers. They disappeared together. I couldn't have one without the other."  
"So not in love?" He asked.  
"No," she looked down. "I used them. I played with them and broke them time after time."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Does it matter?" She asked.  
"It does to me," he answered.

She picked up their trash and threw it in the trash can next to the bench. It only bought her a few seconds to think about it but she needed those few seconds.

"I grew up in a dysfunctional home," she finally said. "My parents never wanted kids but the condom broke and there I was. All my life I was told that I was supposed to only have been a spot on the sheet. All their anger they took out on me. Everyday was a warzone in my home. They would shout at me and beat me."

He took her hand and laced their fingers together. She kept staring down on the ground, not able to meet his eyes.

"I took all that pain and I put it on someone else. I put it on Seth and Dean. I was hurting so I chose to hurt others to feel better about myself. It wasn't right and it sure as hell wasn't a valid excuse but that's what I did," she said. "It took a lot of therapy for me to finally learn to accept and love myself and move on. I broke all contact with my parents. I took this job so I could apologize to Seth and Dean. I feel like crap for what I did to them."

She waited for ten seconds. Ten long seconds where she met nothing but silence. She finally turned her head and looked at him.

"Say something," she pleaded.  
"You should tell them," he said.  
"No," she said.  
"Seriously," he gave her a little smile. "Why are you telling me and not them?"  
"There's gonna come a time where you need to explain it to them since they'll listen to you," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.

She looked down at their joined hands and pulled her hand free before standing up.

"This was nice, Roman," she said. "Thank you."  
"You did all the work with bringing the food," he said.  
"But you asked me to come. I didn't expect that kind of friendly behaviour and I'm grateful. Enjoy the rest of your night," she said.  
"You too," he said.

He gave her a smile and watched as she walked out of the park. He stood up and casually walked to the gate, watching her cross the road and jogging into the hotel.

"Fuck!" He muttered.

If he wasn't careful, he'd end up falling for her. He knew he was kidding himself with those thoughts. He had already begun falling for her. He knew he shouldn't. There was too much at stake. Her past and his friendship with Seth and Dean. He wasn't sure they would ever accept it if he ran in and stole the one woman they had both loved and who had hurt them both badly.


	4. Tomorrow

Roman didn't tell Seth and Dean that he had told Gloria what they almost did to her. He still wanted them to confess by themselves. To his surprise she didn't tell them she knew either. She really thought she deserved whatever they would do to her for what she had done to them.

There was so much Roman couldn't make out in all this. They had all been so young and it seemed weird to still hold grudges 15 years later. But that's what they did, or at least what Seth did. Dean just did what Seth wanted. It had always been that way.

Roman considered himself to be a friend of both of them but he was closer with Dean than Seth. To be honest there were times where he didn't even like Seth. Times like that night where Dean was ready to join Seth on Gloria's bed. His friends had been drunk too that night but that didn't excuse what they almost did. What they would have done if Roman hadn't been there to stop them. That part scared him. Would they have gone through with it if he hadn't been there or would they actually have been able to stop themselves? He wasn't sure.

"You again?" She smiled.

It had been fourteen days since their little burger date. Not a day went by where he didn't talk to her. He stayed close to her as much as possible. He told himself that it was because of that fear of what Seth and Dean had almost done but that was only half of it. The other half was his own feelings. He was crushing on her hard. Seth and Dean might not want to get to know the woman she had become, but Roman did and he liked everything about her.

"You can't get rid of me," he pulled her in for a hug.  
"You're sweaty," she giggled.  
"So many girls would kill to be in your shoes right now," he said.  
"Are you trying to tell me I should turn into a ring rat?" She asked.  
"Only if you'll be my personal ring rat," he said.  
"You know, there's flirting and then there's whatever the hell you're trying to do," she said.  
"Does it work?" He asked.  
"Nope," she laughed.

He grinned at her while grabbing her chin and lightly shaking it.

"You're a tough one, baby girl," he said. "Anyway, pizza when I'm done showering and changing?"  
"Is this another non-date date?" She giggled.  
"No, Seth and Dean will be there too," he said.

Despite having that fear from that night, Seth and Dean hadn't tried anything else. In fact they had done what Roman had wished for the entire time. They were being friendly towards her and letting her back into their lives.

"I don't know," she said.  
"Come on, I need my favourite girl there. Those two can be such assholes sometimes," he chuckled.  
"Okay, but only for you," she pointed at him.  
"Yes!" He raised his fist. "And may I just add that it's really nice to see you all getting along despite the rough start."  
"Sure," she managed to smile. "I'll see you when you're ready."

For Roman's sake she held it together everytime. He was friends with Seth and Dean and she liked him, more than she should. She liked them too but she knew they would never get over what she had done to them. Instead they all did a big round of play pretend around Roman and he never noticed.

"Why do you always eat pepperoni pizza?" Seth asked.  
"I love my meat," Roman answered.  
"And you haven't changed either," Dean looked at her pizza. "Still fucking up a perfectly good pizza with pineapple."  
"She fucks up everything," Seth muttered.

Dean snickered since he was sitting next to Seth and was the only one close enough to hear it.

"What's so funny, school girls?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing," Dean stopped laughing. "Just thought of something Renee said to me earlier today."  
"Care to share?" Roman asked.  
"Nope," Dean took a big bite and started chewing. "Mmm, tuna and clams."  
"Your pizza is even more disgusting than hers," Seth said.  
"Says the man who wants fucking salad on a pizza," Dean punched Seth's shoulder. "Just order a fucking salad instead. Jeez, Seth!"

Seth made a number out of chewing loudly to annoy Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Gloria instead.

"Are you free for lunch tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Yes, as in the day after today," he continued.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because we wanna go out the three of us," Seth answered. "Without Roman. No offence, big man, but you always say we need to clear the air and it's really hard when you're always there being all fatherly and shit."  
"Gloria?" Roman looked at her.

Her palms were sweaty and she discreetly dried them on her jeans under the table.

"That sounds good," she said.  
"Yeah?" Seth grinned. "Just like old times. The three of us hanging out together."  
"Yeah, old times," she said.

Roman could see she wasn't comfortable but he waited with saying anything until they were back at the hotel. He walked her to her hotel room while Seth and Dean went straight to theirs.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.

He reached a hand forward to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to go with them tomorrow. You can say no," he said.  
"I know but it needs to be done," she said.  
"You're talking as if you're on your way to the slaughter house," he chuckled.  
"It feels that way," she said.  
"Baby girl," he sighed and stroked her cheek. "Just say no. They'll understand."

She reached up and placed her hand on top of his hand, closing her eyes for a second to enjoy his touch, before finally moving his hand down.

"Just do as I asked you to," she said.  
"What did you ask me?" He asked.  
"Goodbye Roman," she said.

She stepped into her hotel room and started closing the door.

"Wait!" He tried. "What did you ask me?"

The door closed and he stared at it. Something didn't set right with him. She was acting like she was never gonna see him again. He wasn't sure what she had asked him to. The only thing that came to mind was the day they had burgers where she said there would come a time where she would need him to explain her past to them. And then it dawned on him. She hadn't said goodnight. She had said goodbye. He spun around in anger and took the stairs down to their floor. He found Seth and Dean in the room watching an action movie.

"What are you two planning?" He asked.  
"Huh?" Dean looked up from the movie.  
"Tomorrow with Gloria. What's your game?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing," Seth answered.  
"Dean?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing," Dean looked away.  
"You're lying. Look me in the fucking eyes and tell me that again," Roman demanded.  
"Hey!" Seth jumped up from the bed. "We're not fucking planning anything, alright? We're gonna go out for lunch with Gloria and what happens is none of your god damn business."

Roman's anger didn't die down. It rose up. He walked over to Seth, grabbed his tee and pulled him in so they were nose to nose.

"Like nothing happened last time?" He growled.  
"Roman, chill," Dean tried.  
"Do I need to remind you what you almost did?" Roman was still growling.

Seth grabbed Roman's wrists and made him let go off his tee. He took a step backwards with a twisted smile on his face.

"She was asleep back then. She's awake tomorrow. If something is to happen, she will agree to it," he said. "Right, Dean?"  
"Right," Dean nodded.  
"Dean, look at me," Roman said.

Dean finally looked up to meet Roman's eyes.

"Don't touch her!" Roman warned.  
"I'm not gonna," Dean said.  
"You neither," Roman looked at Seth.  
"You're acting like you have feelings for her," Seth started grinning. "Wait, that's it! That's fucking it! She got to you too!"

Seth started laughing like crazy. Roman didn't say anything. He stared at Seth for two seconds before pushing him hard in the chest. Seth stumbled backwards but continued laughing while Roman made his way to the bathroom and slammed the door. He was in need of a long, cold shower to try and get his anger under control. Hopefully Seth and Dean would be asleep once he finally went back out in the room.


	5. Enough

She sat in the rental car next day, watching as they drove through town first and then out of town. Seth was driving while Dean was in the passenger seat. She had the back seat to herself but she pressed herself up against the door. She was scared but she knew it had to be done.

"Aren't you even gonna ask us where we're going?" Seth asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"You trust us that much?" He chuckled.

He didn't wait for an answer and she had none to give. She had known this day was coming ever since she overheard their conversation fourteen days earlier. She knew their friendly conduct had been a cover up for their plan. They wanted payback for all the pain and hurt they had suffered because of her and she was gonna give it to them. Anything they wanted.

The desert was a cruel place sometimes. It was hot as hell but she felt cold inside. She watched the naked nature while Seth drove on. Finally he pulled into the side and stopped the car. For a moment they all sat in the car without saying anything.

"Get out!" Seth finally spoke.

They all got out of the car. Seth was fast behind her, pushing her away from the car. She turned around slowly and looked at him.

"Guess you didn't see this coming," he smirked.  
"No, I knew," she said. "I overheard your plan two weeks ago."  
"And you still went with us?" Dean couldn't believe it.  
"You deserve your revenge," she said. "I won't stop you. Do whatever you need to do to punish me and finally move on."  
"Seth?" Dean asked nervously.

He looked at his friend, hoping Seth would be satisfied with just scaring her even though that had never been the plan. Seeing her there in front of them made Dean's heart hurt. Yes, she had hurt him and broken him back in the days but she didn't deserve this.

"Down on your knees!" Seth ordered.

She went down on her knees without protests. Seth grabbed her hair and tilted her head back to make her look at him.

"Tell me how sorry you are now!" He sneered.  
"It doesn't matter, Seth. You won't believe me anyway," she said.  
"Tell me!" He shouted.  
"I'm sorry!" She shouted back.

He let go of her hair and grabbed her face with both his hands instead.

"Yeah, you're sorry, alright. Did you hear that, Dean? The little whore is sorry," he said. "Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna leave you out here but first you're gonna pay up. You're gonna stay there on your knees and suck my dick like the whore you are and you're gonna let me cum all over your face. And after that you're gonna do the exact same thing to Dean."  
"Okay," she whispered.

It angered Seth further that she just agreed to it. He wanted tears. He wanted her to beg. She wasn't getting out of it though. He started opening his belt and as he reached for the button on his jeans next, Dean grabbed his arm.

"Enough," he said.  
"What?" Seth shouted.  
"We've done enough. Let's just leave her out here and go back," Dean said.  
"She's sucking my dick and yours too!" Seth sneered.  
"No!" Dean yelled.  
"This is why you're not my fucking brother! You're fucking weak! If it hadn't been for my fucking family, you'd be dead in the streets somewhere!" Seth yelled.  
"I said enough!" Dean screamed as loud as he could.

Dean had never raised his voice like that to Seth before. Seth took a step backwards and felt scared.

"Fine, whatever," he tried playing it cool while he closed his belt again. "Leave the whore. Let's go."

Roman looked up from his phone when Seth and Dean finally returned. Clearly he had missed out on something with how angry they both seemed.

"What's going on?" He asked.  
"Nothing!" Seth sneered.  
"Dean?" Roman asked.  
"Don't you fucking tell him!" Seth raised his voice.  
"Tell me what?" Roman stood up. "Dean, where's Gloria? Is she okay?"  
"No," Dean looked ashamed. "We left her."  
"Left her where?" Roman asked.

Roman drove as fast as he could. He found her walking on the road, trying to get back on her own. He stopped the car and she got in without a word. He turned the car around and started driving back. They drove in silence for thirty seconds before he started punching the steering wheel in anger.

"God damn it! Fucking shit! Those bastards!" He shouted.  
"It's okay," she said.  
"No, it's not fucking okay!" He shouted. "You tell me what happened. You tell me everything so I know how hard I have to hit them."  
"I don't want you to hit them, Roman," she said.

He pulled the car over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just so angry they would do this," he said. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," she said.  
"Tell me," he begged. "Please. I need to know."

When they finally made it back to the hotel, he walked her up to her room. He asked her to order room service before he took her keycard and promised to be back as soon as possible. He went straight to his room where Seth and Dean were still waiting.

"You're back," Dean tried. "Did you find her?"

Roman didn't answer. He strode over to Seth and punched him hard. Then he spun around, grabbed Dean's tee and slammed him back first against the nearest wall.

"What you did..." He growled. "What you fucking did, Dean!"  
"I stopped him," Dean whispered.  
"And that's the only reason I don't punch you too but we're done. You can stay with this piece of trash but I don't ever want anything else to do with you," Roman said.  
"Roman, please!" Dean pleaded. "I stopped him. We didn't do anything."

Roman let go of Dean without another word. He started packing his suitcase while Dean stayed up against the wall and Seth silently sat down on the bed. Once his suitcase was packed, Roman turned around and looked at them.

"One thing you should know. She told me weeks ago and I tried pushing her to tell you herself," he said. "She was just a scared girl who grew up in an abusive home. Her parents beat her and she took that pain out on you. That is why she was willing to let you get your revenge but none of you took a step back to ask yourself the reason behind it all. You were so consumed about your own heartbreak from fifteen years ago that you didn't care at all. You're fucking disgusting, not to mention flat out pathetic."

The second the door closed behind him, Dean jumped on Seth and started punching him.

"This is all your fault, Seth!" He screamed. "All your fucking fault!"  
"It's okay," Seth held up his hands. "It's okay, Dean."  
"Tell me one more time!" Dean shouted.  
"You're my brother," Seth said.  
"Don't you fucking dare use the brother card on me!" Dean shouted. "You were never my brother! You're nothing!"

When Roman made it back to her room, the food had already arrived.

"I waited for you," she said.  
"You shouldn't have," he smiled.

He pushed his suitcase against the wall when knocking on the door sounded. He opened and found Dean crying on the other side to his surprise.

"I need to see her," he said.

He pushed past Roman and threw himself down on his knees in front of her. She sat on the bed looking surprised when he grabbed both her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Gloria. Please, forgive me," he begged.  
"Dean," Roman stepped up to them.  
"No, I need to tell her, Roman. I need to tell her everything. I need to tell her what you stopped us from doing that night," Dean said.  
"I already know. Roman told me the next day," she said. "But I wanna hear it in your words too."  
"Forgive me," he cried. "I never wanted to hurt you. Seth just always has a way of making me do things I don't wanna do."  
"You don't owe him anything," Roman said.  
"I know that now," Dean said. "Fuck! I punched him, Roman. I left him. I left all my stuff down there. I can't work with him anymore. He's not right in his mind. He's not healthy inside."

Roman placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave him a light squeeze.

"Stay here. I'll get your stuff," he said.  
"You sure?" Dean asked.  
"You heard her before. Tell her what happened that night in your words. I'll be back soon," Roman said.


	6. Brothers no more

"Hey, are you awake?" Roman whispered.  
"Yeah," she opened her eyes. "Dean?"  
"Still sleeping," Roman whispered.

She raised her head to see Dean on the floor. After Roman had gathered Dean's things, they had automatically ended up staying in her room that night.

"Can I ask you out on a date?" He asked.  
"Pizza or burger?" She asked.  
"No, a real date," he answered. "I like you, baby girl. I think you already caught up on that."  
"I like you too," she admitted. "It's just with everything going around with Seth and Dean, I haven't dared thinking about anything with you."  
"I approve," Dean stuck up his thumb from his spot on the floor. "Now fucking kiss her, Roman, so I can go back to sleep."

Both Roman and Gloria giggled before Roman pulled her close and kissed her.

"Nope, I can still hear you," Dean sat up. "Better idea. Why don't you do whatever you need to do in the shower while I run out for coffee and breakfast. Just let me take a piss first and I'll be out of your way for half an hour. Sound good?"  
"Dean!" Roman laughed.  
"Not listening!" Dean moved out to the bathroom.  
"What do you think? Is half an hour enough for you?" She bit her lip.  
"I should have known you would like that idea," Roman chuckled. "We'll make it work."

Dean came back out and quickly got dressed.

"Don't worry, I'll be getting my own hotel rooms from now on," he said. "Anyway, thirty minutes. Use them wisely."  
"Just go!" She threw a pillow at him.

As soon as the door closed behind Dean, Roman was over her, pulling her night shirt off and kissing his way down her body.

"Roman!" She laughed.  
"We only got thirty minutes," he reminded her.  
"So let's do a quickie and a shower," she said.  
"I don't do quickies," he laughed. "And in two seconds you won't suggest that again when you feel what my tongue can do."

He pulled her panties off and wasted no time in teasing. He dove straight in and she forgot all about quickies or anything else. His tongue felt too good. She grinded against it, pulling his hair, falling apart within two minutes.

"Told you!" He raised his head and grinned proudly.

He sat up on his knees and pulled his tee off. His boxers followed a second later and he settled between her legs again, kissing her while pushing into her.

"Fuck!" She hissed.  
"Well, that's what we're doing," he chuckled.  
"No time for jokes," she slapped his shoulder. "Fuck, you feel good."

He set a good pace and her hips rolled along with his. Her fingers danced over his skin while his lips kissed every part of her they could reach. It didn't take long for him to make her cum a second time. He let her ride it out before wrapping an arm around her lower back and rolling them around so she was on top.

"Fuck, baby girl!" He moaned. "Make me cum!"

He let her set the pace. She felt like magic as she rode him, making him cum faster than he could remember any woman having done before. He pulled her down on his chest, his lips demanding hers in a kiss.

"Can we agree on doing this every morning?" He asked.  
"I think we can work something out," she giggled.

When Dean returned with coffee and breakfast, Roman and Gloria were showered and dressed.

"Was it good?" He stuck out his tongue.  
"You should know," she stuck out hers too.  
"I wish I could remember," he said honestly. "It's been 15 years, Gloria. There's been so many women since you. I don't mean to sound like an ass here but my feelings died back in the days. Seth just constantly blew on the embers, trying to make them burn up again."  
"I'm glad," she smiled. "Not about him but about you. About us. I don't want you and Roman to fall out because I'm with him."  
"That I can promise won't happen," Dean smiled brightly. "Seth's out though but I got a feeling you won't miss him."  
"Not one bit," she said.

That night at the arena, Dean went straight to Hunter and Stephanie. He told as much as he could without throwing anyone under the bus. He just needed to convince them to split him and Seth. Two hours later the fans stared in shock as Dean turned heel and beat down Seth.

Seth was infuriated. Of course he had been called in to be warned about the heel turn. That wasn't what made him angry. His anger was pointed at Gloria. She had managed not only to turn his friend Roman against him but also his brother Dean. After being beaten down by Dean, he went hunting for her in the arena. He needed to tell her a thing or two about getting between him and his boys.

"Here you go, Kevin. Make sure to rest that shoulder tonight," she said.  
"Thanks," Kevin said.

Seth listened to their voices coming from Kevin's locker room. He waited out in the hall, leaning against the wall, watching as she walked out and closed the door behind her. She looked at him briefly before moving in the other direction. He pushed himself off the wall and ran up to her.

"What?" He grabbed her arm. "You ain't got nothing to say to me?"  
"I believe everything was said and done yesterday. Let's just move on and never speak again," she said.  
"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He pushed her up against the wall and boxed her in. "But that's not how things work around here. You see, I'm a superstar and you're nothing. Nothing but a fucking whore. So if I wanna fuck you, I sure as hell will fuck you. I don't care what Roman or Dean say. You're coming with me."

He didn't get further than threatening her before a voice interfered.

"Gloria!" Dean suddenly stood there. "There you are. Come on, Roman's waiting."  
"Really, Dean?" Seth spun around. "You're gonna leave me for this whore? Are you and Roman gonna share her now?"

Dean grabbed Seth's tee and pulled him close.

"You watch your mouth!" He growled.  
"Or what? What do I have left to lose? I already lost my brother!" Seth growled back.  
"Fuck off, Seth!" Dean pushed Seth away. "Roman's the only brother I need."  
"You're so fucking pathetic that you can't go through life without anyone protecting you. Even your own parents didn't want you," Seth said.

Dean was about to see red but Gloria's hand in his stopped him.

"Don't," she spoke calmly. "He's not worth it."  
"I used to be fucking worth it when you would fuck me in his bed of all places!" Seth shouted.  
"Let's just go, Dean," she said.

Dean turned around and almost dragged her after him outside where Roman was waiting by the car. They were all going home separately but they would drive to the airport together.

"What's going on?" Roman asked.  
"Is it true?" Dean stared at her. "Did you fuck him in my bed?"  
"Really? We're doing this now? I fucked you in his bed too, remember? I was all types of fucked up back then, Dean. I thought we were done with this shit," she said.  
"Did you even love any of us?" He asked.

A moment of silence was all the answer he needed but she still chose to give one verbally a few seconds later.

"No. Not the way I should. I cared for you a lot but I didn't love you," she said.  
"And you didn't care that we loved you?" He asked.  
"Do you think I liked doing what I did? Every night, Dean! Every god damn night I cried myself to sleep after hurting you. And every god damn morning I put on my fake mask to cover up for my shitty life and I took it out on you all over again. How many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry!" She shouted.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm sorry too," he spoke down in her hair. "I wish you had told me the truth back then. Things would have been different."  
"How?" She asked.  
"I wouldn't have let him convince me to hate you for all these years," he answered. "No more. I promise."  
"Are we good here?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah," Dean answered.

He released her from the hug and nodded.

"Yeah, we're good," he said. "But Seth's not. I caught him trying to drag her with him. He's not gonna back down, Roman. He's so fucking angry and I can't get through to him anymore."  
"I'm not asking you to," Roman said.  
"I know," Dean sighed. "I'm just scared what he might do. You don't know him like I do."


	7. Reaction

Two days went by fast and they were all on the road again. Roman had booked a room for both of them and arrived first. When she finally got there two hours later, he was leaning back on his elbows on the bed, shirtless and waiting for her.

"Hey baby girl," he said huskily.  
"Hey babe," she crawled up on him and felt his erection through his jeans. "Someone missed me."  
"That's an understatement," he said.

The first couple of house shows went fine. Seth kept his distance and didn't talk to any of them. They couldn't get rid of the death stares he sent them though. He was clearly hurt and angry which was understandable considering how much he had lost in a few days. His entire world had crumbled down around him. They had expected a reaction and it came Sunday.

"Hey, Stephanie has asked me and Dean to stay behind for a quick talk about an upcoming feud between us," Roman caught her after the show. "Do you wanna stay and wait or go back to the hotel?"  
"Is it okay if I go back?" She asked.  
"As long as you're naked when I get there," he winked.  
"Maybe," she winked back.

She went back to the hotel and took a quick shower before putting on a newly bought black lingerie that she had waited to pull out on the right occasion. Now seemed like a good time. She had just gotten into it when there was a knock on the door. She opened with a smile on her face while trying to hide her body behind the door.

"Did you forget your keycard, babe?" Her smile dropped at the sight of the man. "Seth? What the fuck are you doing here?"

He pushed the door open and grabbed her arms.

"Get the fuck out!" She shouted.

He wasn't letting go and he wasn't getting out. She went into fight mode and kneed him in the balls. If he wasn't getting out, she would. She stormed out in the hallway only to find out he had recovered quickly. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back in, kicking the door shut and throwing her on the bed. He jumped up on her and pinned her arms down.

"You took everything from me!" He yelled.  
"Seth, please!" She begged.  
"Sure, now you beg, you fucking whore!" He growled. "You took Dean, you took Roman and you took my fucking heart! I'm gonna take from you what I deserve! You fucking owe me! I'm gonna tear you to pieces, whore! I'm gonna rip you apart!"

He screamed in surprise when someone yanked him off her. He knew those hands. Dean pushed him away from the bed. He spun around, ready to bolt, but landed hard on the floor by the incoming spear from Roman. Being unprepared for that move and landing on something that hard knocked the air out of him.

"You don't ever fucking touch her again!" Roman growled.

He yanked Seth up from the floor, dragged him out of the room and slammed him up against the wall in the hallway just as the elevator door opened and Stephanie stepped out.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.  
"Your golden boy here is what's going on!" Roman let go of Seth. "He just tried assulting Gloria. Check the security cameras, Stephanie. If he's still working here tomorrow, I'm gonna quit."

Gloria stepped out with her arms wrapped around herself and tears running down her face. Roman pulled her into his arms and shielded her from Seth's eyes.

"Let's go, baby girl," he said as he gently pushed her back into the room.

They woke up next morning by pounding on the door. Roman rolled out of bed, got his boxers on and walked over and opened. A grinning Dean stood on the other side and let himself in without being asked.

"Dean!" Roman growled warningly. "She's naked."  
"Nothing I haven't see before," Dean laughed. "Morning Gloria."

She had the sheets wrapped around her body and she shook her head with a little smile.

"I came to tell you he's gone," Dean said.  
"Who? Seth?" Roman asked.  
"Stephanie checked the security cameras like you said. I also made her call the arena from Monday for the footage of what went down in the hall after the show. She fired him on the spot," Dean answered.  
"Fuck, that's sweet," Roman said.

He crawled up on the bed and kissed her cheek.

"You hear that, baby girl? He's gone," he said.  
"I feel kinda guilty," she said.  
"Don't," Dean shook his head. "He had it coming."  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
"I'll leave you to it," Dean wriggled his eyebrows. "Keep the big man busy."  
"Get out," Roman laughed.

Dean laughed too as he left the room. Roman wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Now what?" She asked.  
"Now we do what any other new couple does. We see where things take us," he answered.  
"And where does it take us next?" She asked.  
"Home with me?" He grinned. "We got two days off after tonight. I'd love for you to come home and see where I live. I took my chances and already booked a plane ticket for you as well."  
"I'd love to," she said.  
"But first," he kissed her while pushing her down on her back. "We have some hours to kill and I got some ideas what we can do with them."


End file.
